Sol Jackson
Sol Jackson is a playable character in Siren: Blood Curse. TV director and cameraman of a TV show, he works alongside Melissa Gale, who he has feelings for. Going to Hanuda to document the story of the supposedly lost town, he is swept up in the madness after the ritual fails. 'Story' Before the Hanuda incident Not much is known about Sol’s life leading up to Hanuda. All that is known is that, as a cameraman for Melissa’s work, he is friends with her. He eventually falls in love with Melissa, but he has never been able to express his feelings for her. Due to budget problems at the television company Melissa and Sol work with, the way to Japan’s legendary “vanished village” Hanuda is long and cheap. This includes trying to find a guide to help them actually find the village itself. After finally locating Hanuda, the two stumble upon a ritualistic sacrifice by the religious cult of the town. Much to their shock, a young woman, Yukie Kobe, is murdered by a masked man with a large blade. Sol and Melissa are unable to do anything but watch. Before another girl, Miyako Kajiro, can be murdered as well, a young man, Howard Wright, interrupts the ceremony and allows Miyako to escape. Howard runs off to avoid getting attacked by the cult. Immediately after this, Sam Monroe (Melissa’s ex-husband), and Bella Monroe (their daughter), meet Melissa and Sol. After an argument between Melissa and Sam, Sol is quick to remind them that “We just saw a goddamn murder and you’re talking about stupid shit!” A siren goes off (Kaiko’s screams) and Yukie, resurrected as a shibito, cackles and walks towards them as everyone faints from the reality shift and the siren. First Timeline After regaining consciousness, Sol tries to lead Bella to a safe place, but shibito start to surround and follow them. Wanting Bella to survive, Sol tells Bella to play “hide and seek” so that she can get away from the shibito as he sacrifices himself by being attacked by the shibito. This act of sacrifice results in his death at the hands of the shibito. Between his death and Bella entering the Saiga Hospital, Sol is brought back as a shibito. He calls out to Bella from a glass automatic door. As Bella, who had sent out a message for help, hears Sol, she is shocked to find that he has become a shibito. Shibito Sol pursues Bella through the basement of the hospital until she makes her way through a gap in a blocked exit door. Shibito Sol grabs Bella’s arm when she tries to recover a book she dropped while getting out, but she breaks free and runs. Soon after this, Sol jumps up in Melissa and attacks her, causing her to fall down into the rocky outskirts of the Hospital and fall unconscious. He taunts her, saying “''Come on, baby. Don’t be shy.” He leaves her and presumably goes off to kill any humans he can find. A day later, Bella is resurrected as a shibito after being killed by a falling tree. Making her way through to the Irazu Valley Church, she sees the Maggot Shibito that claimed her life and Shibito Sol, who carries his video camera with him and asks her to “''Give me a big smile”, Sol isn’t near the church when Bella and the Maggot Shibito appear at the church. From this point onwards nothing else is known of him until time is reversed back to when the siren first went off due to several time paradoxes. Second Timeline Sol is now human again, falling into a mineshaft. He suffers from a headache, not knowing that he is experiencing the memory of his death in the first timeline. He discovers Sam by the mine office gate, and the two ask each-other if they have seen Melissa and Bella, but neither of them can answer. Sol is unable to open the gate that separates them and decides to see what what he can do. Eventually he encounters his video-camera, which he uses as a weapon and knocks out a female shibito keeping guard on the elevator, but Sol soon realizes that the power to the elevators isn’t on, so he waits there until Sam is able to turn the power on, allowing them to reunite and try to exit the mines together. Finally in a position to talk, they argue over who’s responsible for Bella’s safety; Sam angrily states that he will hold Sol responsible, only for Sol to counter that it isn’t his fault and that Sam was the one to bring Bella to Hanuda in the first place. Unfortunately, a group of shibito surround them from all sides. While Sam is able to escape, Sol does not, dying once again. A shibito once more, Sol makes his way to the Saiga Hospital and calls for Bella in front of the automatic doors like in the previous timeline. Unlike before, Melissa is there to keep her daughter safe. Eventually Shibito Sol finds a way for him to get inside the Hospital and attacks Melissa and Bella, but is knocked out by Melissa before he could do them harm. Some time later, after Melissa’s sacrifice to save Bella, Shibito Sol chases Bella through the town market. Luckily, Seigo Saiga, atop a watchtower, shoots down Shibito Sol and other shibito with his shotgun, allowing Bella to get to safety. After Kaiko’s resurrection in the Nest, Sol reappears to go after Bella, and is now a Spider Shibito. Sam is able to repeatedly shoot down Spider Shibito Sol and the other Spider Shibito that try to kill Sam and Bella. Eventually, Spider Shibito Sol almost attacks Bella, but is himself attacked by a Maggot Shibito Melissa, who uses the last of her humanity to protect Bella. Her attack on Sol sends herself, Sol and Bella into a time vortex. While Bella is known to have made it to Hanuda in 600 AD, it is unknown where and when Melissa and Sol went to. Characteristics Character Traits from ''Forbidden Siren'' Naoko Mihama Camera person sent out into Hanuda in order to do a documentary about the town, they both become evolved shibito and fight a professor (Sam Monroe / Tamon Takeuchi) in the nest. Appears to a girl (Bella Monroe / Tomoko Maeda) during their transformation into shibitos. Also both can be played on a level located on a mine. Eiji Nagoshi Attacks a little girl (Bella Monroe / Harumi Yomoda) and her mother figure (Melissa Gale / Reiko Takato) in a public place (School / Hospital) and later in the nest, before being attacked by her shibito-turned mother-figure, both being sent falling. Relationships First Timeline: · Melissa Gale = '''Sol is part of her crew, and is obsessed with her, going so far as to write fanfiction about them; is separated from her during the first siren wail; as a shibito, attacks her and then leaves · '''Sam Monroe = Meets him '''during the trip to Hanuda; is separated from him during the first siren wail · '''Bella Monroe = Meets her during the trip to Hanuda; protects her after the first siren and separates from her in order to fend off shibito after them; encounters her in the hospital after becoming a shibito and chases her up until she escapes; meets her again after she has transformed into a shibito Second Timeline: · Melissa Gale’s = As a shibito, attacks her and Bella in the Clinic; fights Maggot Shibito Melissa and falls into a time vortex with her · Sam Monroe = '''as a Spider Shibito, attacks him and Bella in the nest, only to be shot down · '''Bella Monroe = encounters her and Melissa in the hospital after becoming a shibito; attempts to attack her as a Spider Shibito, only to fail. Miscelany Missions Chapters in which he appears as an Enemy * Episode 3: Chapter 2 '''= Bella Monroe in the Saiga hospital. * '''Episode 6: Chapter 4 = Bella in Karuwari, though here Sol is not hostile. * Episode 8: Chapter 4 '= Melissa Gale in the Saiga hospital. * '''Episode 9: Chapter 4 '= Seigo Saiga in the marketplace. * 'Episode 12: Chapter 2 '= Sam Monroe in the nest. '''Gallery 6-Large_Profile_C_Sol_Jackson.jpg Sol with Sam and Melissa.jpg|Sol with Sam and Melissa Shibito Sol attempting to grab Bella as she escapes.jpg|Shibito Sol attempting to grab Bella while she escapes the Clinic Shibito Sol in the Saiga Clinic.jpg|Shibito Sol in the Saiga Clinic Sol spider 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Siren: Blood Curse Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shibito